Jars
by foreverandalways143xox
Summary: No one knows what's going to be of their dark friend. The wicked witch of the west. Evil. Call her whatever you want, call her it now, for she may never hear another word. You may never see the sharp glare of her icy blue eyes. She will be alone with only darkness for company. But that's ok, she loves the dark. Who will remember her? Will you?
1. Chapter 1: Gone

_**hiya! first story, so go easy on me, i'm not a perfect writer. Here's a stroy written from Beck's POV, coz i think it will be interesting to see how Mr Emotionless deals with this situation. the first chapter may seem not as good, but there are many exciting twists and stuff to come! Here we go!**_

**Chapter 1**

It's not my fault. I was just tired of fighting, completely exhausted of constant screaming matches. But I love her, I really do. It's too late now, because I've lost everything. All those moments of the past three years, and even before that, are worthless. My mind was blank for just ten seconds. However, ten seconds was all it took to lose her.

I only realised that when she had already walked away from the door, into the night. I managed to keep the poker face and not break down. I'm an actor, I live to do these kinds of things. But I never knew I would actually have to use my skill in a real life situation, especially not _this_ situation.

I don't continue playing cards with the rest of the group for very long. I am about to break and I know it. No actor can hold up forever. I guess that's why Jade waited behind the door, so no one could see her break down. We are alike in that way: we don't like being seen as weak. That's why we fought. None of us wanted to lose.

As I reach the door and put my hand on the doorknob, I have an uneasy feeling, but I ignore it. It must just be my mind flashing back to a few minutes ago when I didn't open the door. I hesitate slightly to breathe, and then I open the door.

It was that easy. That's all I had to do: twist and pull. A simple action that I couldn't do.

As I walk out of the door, the uneasy feeling becomes more of a contained panic inside my head. Something isn't right. Jade's car is still parked in front of Tori's house, but Jade is nowhere to be seen.

"Jade!" I call out, hoping for a harsh reply from her. Anything? Nothing.

She isn't lurking in the shadows, she isn't sitting in her car and she isn't walking down the street. Somehow, I think this has something to do with the anxiety attack going on inside my head. I need to find her. I don't care if we broke up. I still love her and I have to know that she's safe and sound.

I do the first thing that comes into my panicking brain and I jump into my red truck. I put the keys in, twist and I'm off, speeding down the road to a house I know very well.

I park next to her dad's car and swing the door open. I run up to the dimly lit porch and knock three times. I wait a while, impatiently tapping my foot and finally, Jade's father comes to the door. He glares at me harshly.

"Jade's not here." He says with a monotone voice, and then slams the door in my face. After a moment of thinking about that encounter, I realise that Jade is not safe. She is gone. She has been taken.

I speed back to Tori's and conveniently, everyone was still there. Well, everyone except the person I wanted most.

Tori opens the door and smiles at me, confused as to why I am back and in such a panic. I must look like a complete wreck, as everyone turns to look at me, shocked. I can't explain everything, I don't know how.

"Jade's been taken," are the only words I can manage to utter. Everyone looks at me and freezes, now eyes even wider as they take in the news.

Cat is the first one to make any movement and she clutches Robbie's arm, trying to hold back tears. Not many people know it, but Jade and Cat are very good friends. They are complete opposites, but somehow, they are very close. So Cat hearing this news, obviously has a huge effect on her because she usually takes everything harder. Telling Cat is like kicking a puppy. It's terrible and gives you the worst feeling.

Tori, being the nice girl, tries to be optimistic and find the good side, but even I know she's worried.

"A-are you sure she's been taken? She could've just gone home, or to the park…" Tori suggests.

Impossible. "I checked her house, and Jade hates parks. She would NEVER go to one."

"Who knows, that girl could be anywhere!" André adds, also trying to be optimistic.

Just then, we hear a knock on the door. For a moment, I think it could be Jade, but as Tori opens the door, her dad walks in after a long day of work at the police station.

That's it! Get the police to help find her.

"Hey Mr Vega!" I call out with hope. He turns around in his position, half way up the stairs and his face is plastered with a grumpy frown.

"Our friend Jade has gone missing. I thought she went home, but I checked her house and she wasn't there and her car is still outside."

Mr Vega sighs, "How long has she been missing for."

"Well, umm, about an hour…" I realised how pathetic the words sounded right after they came out of my mouth. She probably hasn't been taken. She is probably just wandering through the night like she once told me she likes to do. Looks like I overreacted a lot. By the look on Mr Vega's face, he feels the exact same way, so he turns around and trudges upstairs.

So if she's not really missing, what's the uneasy feeling that has been wreaking my brain?

* * *

_**that's it! i hope it wasn't too bad, but please leave a review saying what you think will happen next, or why you liked/disliked it, or any way to improve it. All reviews will be appreciated! Adios.**_


	2. Chapter 2: I Don't Care

_**Ok here's chapter 2! I am gonna really start the mystery on the next chapter, but you should like this one (maybe). ok, go go go.**_

**Chapter 2**

My bad feeling continued to annoy me all through the night, but I shouldn't really be worrying. Jade can cope with whatever, she's tough and strong. Along with this comes all the harshness and that's what lead to the fights. That's why we broke up. I don't love her. I really don't love her.

The ride to school is strange without her sitting next to me and singing along to one of our favourite songs. I would smile at her, but she would just glare back and carry on singing. She's beautiful when she sings and I miss the way she-

No. I'm glad she's not here. It's so much more peaceful and I don't feel her constant glare, boring into my soul. I can think freely. I could talk freely to, but there is no one to talk to because I'm alone in the car, so that would just be weird. See, life without Jade is fun and free.

When I enter the doors of Hollywood Arts, I don't see anyone around. The creatively decorated halls are abandoned. Damn, I must be late. Better head to Sikowitz's class fast!

As I burst through the door, everyone turns and stares at me. I'm so late, even Sikowitz is already here; he's usually not even through the window yet when everyone else is seated. I look around at all of the class staring at me, however one face I don't see is Jade. Where is she? She's usually here, never late. But oh well, we broke up! There's no problem in her not being here, so why should I worry. Her absence just saves us all from headaches and possibly bruises.

The day progresses as normal, minus the harshness from Jade. It's not different at all. Completely normal. Nothing has changed, not a thing… But why isn't she here? Something to do with last night? No way. Oh well. I have a play coming up and I need to practice my lines. That's one good thing about her not being here. I can practice my lines without having to endure her 'distractions'.

The next day is better. I manage to get rid of any heartbreak left, as I have trained myself to change personalities when needed. Thank God for my acting skills. The ache is now just numbness, which honestly feels better as there is no pain, however, there's still no relief.

Apparently, Tori doesn't understand my change of attitude, so she just stares at me, confused as to what I am thinking. I know she and the rest of the gang are worrying about Jade. She's been missing for two days now. But it's probably Jade just not bothering to come, she skips school quite a lot anyways.

At lunch, everyone round the usual table is silent. They all look down and focus on their burritos, apart from Tori, who's confused gaze has turned into a dark glare. After a while of her staring, I snap at her, "What?"

Everyone looks at me with shocked expressions, as I don't usually snap harshly like that. But still, no one speaks except Tori.

"She's gone Beck. You should realise that by now, considering your reaction two days ago. Do you have any idea what could be happening to her right now?" she was starting to get hysterical, "She could be locked up, or being tortured or anything! Why are you ignoring the fact that she's missing?!"

I just look down and ignore her. I don't want to think like that, so I let it pass over my head like I don't care. Although Tori's words don't affect me, they hurt Cat a lot. She yelps as she thinks of the pain Jade could be in. I guess she hasn't thought of that, now Tori has invaded her innocent mind with bad images of her friend being tortured. People turn their attention to Cat and Robbie tries to silently calm her down and reassure her. André glares at Tori and she has a guilty look plastered on her face. But still, no one talks.

I can't take it. The deadly silence ruins the usual lively atmosphere at Hollywood Arts. All of this because one girl hasn't bothered to show up today. Right then, I stand up and storm off. If they want to be like that, then I'm not gonna be there with them. I'm gonna go and enjoy this stress free day without and over controlling girlfriend to tell me what to do.

I go to the Library because it's quiet and peaceful. The last time I went in here was our Saturday detention. The memories of that put a slight smile on my face. Tori obviously didn't like my idea of storming off and she must've followed me, because she is standing in the door with a stern glare. I hastily walk behind some bookshelves and Tori advances towards me. We both pick up speed and are zig-zagging around the bookshelves. I remember an escape route and head straight from the trap door that leads to the janitor's closet. I manage to escape without her seeing me, I think. Ok, now I just need to wait here until she forgets…

It looks like she actually did see me escape, as she is now standing in front of me with a distraught and angry expression.

"Think of her." Tori tells me with a surprisingly calm tone, "Jade West."

Jade West... Jade West... Jade West… Jade West…

The girl I love…

And she's gone…

* * *

**_Like the ending? Beck has a new emotional side, but the ending turned out ok! The real mystery will begin on the next chapter! _**

**_Review my lovely readers! Good/bad, improvements, what do you think will happen next? _**

**_Thanks a bunch, _**

**_-foreverandalways143xox-_**


	3. Chapter 3: Could it Be You?

**Been a while since my last upate, but i hope you enjoy the chapter. Review and tell me what you think. Drama is beginning to happen in this chapter, so read it no! Go, go, go!**

**Chapter 3**

Ok, so the realisation has hit me hard and now I am desperate to find her. While I was busy not caring about Jade, Tori had reported Jade's absence to her dad and now everyone is deep in investigating. While the police do their technical investigating, the rest of us just sit there and do nothing. We can at least try to help, rather than leaving it all down to the police. We are Jade's closest friends after all (even if she won't admit that). Well, I _was_ the closest to her, until just before she went missing.

By the end of the miserable school day at Hollywood Arts, we had all arranged to meet at Tori's house to discuss suspects. I decided to be helpful, and drive everyone to Tori's in my truck. We all piled in and squashed up to fit everyone, but something didn't seem right. Oh well, must just be the fact that Jade's not here and I usually drive with her.

Halfway to Tori's house Cat suddenly tears up and won't take her eyes off something on the floor.

"We'll find her," Tori reassures our redheaded friend. Cat doesn't speak, but instead, points to the object she's staring intensely at. I look to see what it is and realise that it's a jar. A large, clear jar and inside is Jade's boot. The exact same boot Jade was wearing the night she went missing!

No one else realises that she wore this that night, and so they are very confused.

"Why do you keep the girl's boot in a Jar? That's creepy man," André asks.

I have to explain to them, "No, this is the boot Jade wore the night she was taken! Someone has put it in a jar and left it in my truck to creep us out." Their faces turn to shock and Cat grabs the jar.

"Hey, maybe it could be a clue and we're all detectives!" Cat seems quite excited about her 'mission'.

"Cat, I don't think we're detectives," Robbie tells the innocent girl, whose excitement immediately turns to disappointment.

"Wait a sec, I think lil' red is on to something about the boot being a clue." André adds, making us realise that Cat can actually be smart and make sense.

"So we are detectives!" Cat pretends her hands are guns and makes shooting sounds as she amuses herself, acting like she's the next bond girl. Ok, even though she makes some sense, she may still be stuck in her world of delusions.

The boot really could be a clue. The criminal must know my truck to have been able to put the boot in, so they know Jade well enough to know that she is closest to me. They must also be very sneaky and good at breaking into places, as they managed to slip the jar in without damaging my truck. They also must go to or work at Hollywood Arts, because strangers are locked out from school property and my truck was in school the whole day. And the boot was in a jar. Jade collects strange things in jars. How does this kidnapper know her that well? Wow, all this progress from a boot in a jar.

Once we are all sitting in Tori's living room, we all exchange information and it seems that we are mostly all on the same page and we have established that the criminal is a close friend, stalker, complete weirdo, or all three. I hope it's not a close friend, I thought I could trust these guys…

We look around the room at each other. Stares are held longer than necessary as if someone in the room could be caught out and labelled guilty at that moment. After a few minutes of silent, suspicious glares, everyone jumps up at once and begins yelling at the top of their voice, accusing each other of taking Jade. I remain seated, as I do not want to be a part of this mess. I just need to think.

Perhaps it could be one of them. The thought never crossed my mind before, but now that I think about it, they could be accusing someone else to lift the blame of themselves. Tori seemed to be the first one to jump up and blame others, to distract the blame from herself. Now freaking out, her voice is getting higher as she is becoming more desperate. André is acting wonky, like he always does when he's hiding something. I heard her once had a crush on her. Could he have kidnapped her to have her all to himself? Cat is blaming everyone all at once, and also she was the one who saw the boot in the first place. For a dumb girl, she can be pretty smart sometimes. Maybe she's not as innocent as I thought she is. Robbie is keeping to the background of the yelling, trying to keep the attention off of himself and not standing out. This might be his way of not being noticed and blamed. He is never really noticed, and just goes along with what everyone else does, maybe he has many dirty secrets…

"It's Beck!" Tori yells. I look up from where I am staring at the ground.

"Yeah, the dude's just sitting there, trying not to be noticed while everyone else fights." André pipes in.

"No, no, no! It was NOT me! Why would I kidnap my own girlfriend? I love her." Although my words are harsh, I whisper the last part, so they can barely hear.

"Your over-dramatic acting skills don't work here!" Robbie adds.

"Beck is EVIL!" Cat yells innocently, but now I'm not even sure she's very innocent…

André steps up and everyone turns to him. "One of you lot has taken her. I don't know who, but they have taken her from the rest of us, and it's not ok. I can't speak to any of you until someone owns up."

He turns away from us, refusing to look back, apart from when innocent little Tori tried to work her charm on him. Make him her alibi. Looks like it worked because the two of them are now side by side looking suspiciously at the rest of us.

"Does this mean beck has taken Jade?" Cat asks sweetly to Robbie, pretending to be scared.

"Of course." Robbie is putty in her hands, "But it might even be Tori and André, so it's best to avoid all of them and we shall stick together."

Cat clings onto Robbie and acts more delusional than normal. I look around me and notice that I am the only one on my own. Cat has Robbie on her side and Tori and André are alibis, but I'm just left on my own, with all my thinking that I'm the psycho who kidnapped my own girlfriend. This is gonna be tough all by myself, but I will still try my best to find her. I have to.


End file.
